


Travelling alone

by Jesse_Lahm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Lahm/pseuds/Jesse_Lahm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So somehow this is a story about how Adam missed his Mike, and that Michael has always heard his prayers, so he came Adam and accompany him in his trip for a short period of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling alone

Adam had always thought of travelling alone, ever since Michael s departure back to heaven.

When Dean crawled to the kitchen to get himself some water and saw Adam trying to sneak out of the house with his luggage, he thought that there's a thief and nearly shot Adam with a shotgun.

It was when Sam shouted "that was Adam"out that both of them realized what was happening.

And so Adam nearly missed his flight trying to explain to all of them why he s slipping out in this hour of the day

Well at least he manage to get onto the plane that heads to wherever-we-can-think-of.

And he had those dreams, or nightmares if you name them precisely, about Michael, the pit, the cage, Lucifer, when he slept during the flight, and woke up with no one but a dude that Adam could hardly remember his face, looking at him with a are-you-gay look.

Shit, did I call Michael s name out loud?

Why should there be a saint Michael s church everywhere he go, spain, france, germany, practically everywhere.

It's not like that he expects to see Michael in those places, it's just that he wants to give himself some hope.

I miss you , asshole.

Midnight Paris, such a romantic scene, but in fact , in such a moment, when most lights were gone, and dogshits all over the streets , there is a high risk of stepping on them.

So somehow we can see Adam supporting himself on a lamp post cleaning his shoes, taking no notice of the silhouette watching over him in the sky.

I miss you too, Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I don't quite catch that feeling, but failures makes success, right? (smirks)


End file.
